


YOU • bokuaka witch au

by BiancaLennon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Witch - Freeform, Witch AU, Witchcraft, first year akaashi and second year bokuto, haikyuu au, sea witch akaashi and baby witch bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaLennon/pseuds/BiancaLennon
Summary: two eccentric boys meet in the forest and change their perspective of each other.* set in akaashi’s first year and bokuto’s second year
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutaro
Kudos: 16





	1. INTRO

Akaashi squinted as he continued walking to the beach nearby. It was a normal day, a bit cold but normal nonetheless. Adding more seashells to his collection wouldn't hurt.

He deeply inhaled the smell of the sea with a small smile. He went near the water and picked up a few seashells. The medium pouch he held filling itself with them as he gently shoved whilst he searched and looked for more as the day came to an end.

"That's... more than enough." He shrugs as he fidgets with the more than full pouch which now was somewhat damp, considering the fact that the seashells he had added in weren’t exactly too far from the shore 

He turned around with a small and contented sigh. On his way back, he saw a light in the forest. He couldn't help but raise a brow at that. With curiosity, he walked over to the source of the light to see a rather familiar looking figure of a dual-haired boy, about the same age and height as him, standing with a journal on one hand and a candle on the other.

He was chanting something, probably casting. Akaashi opened his mouth to say something, but opted to wait for him to finish instead.

Well, what did he expect? A star to have fallen from the sky? If it were, he could have felt the impact on the beach.

"That was draining..." The man groaned, turning around to see Akaashi. "EH?! AKAASHI?! WHEN WERE YOU THERE?" He asked surprisedly, almost dropping the candle.

"Bokuto-San..." Akaashi blinked a bit confusedly. Of course it was him. "I saw you were casting just now, so I didn't want to disturb you. You wouldn’t want anything to go wrong, much less have the spell backfire right?." He says calmly.

"EH?" The boy was speechless, he didn't know what to say, "YOU KNOW ABOUT WITCHCRAFT?!" He asks loudly, obviously still surprised.

The younger boy sighed, "My mom is a witch, and it pretty much passed down to me." He explains, the older boy now calm.

"Oh..." He bashfully murmured. His eyes avoiding Akaashi's, "I'm still a baby witch, a month or two into practice." He proudly states with a smile.

"I'm a sea witch, I've been practicing properly for about two years," Akaashi says as his eyes went to the sky. It was getting darker, clouds coming together.

"The forecast said it will rain today, we should go." Akaashi said, motioning over to Bokuto. "My house is nearby, we can go there."


	2. One

The two made their way to Akaashi's house in the middle of the forest, not too far from from the city though. It was small but had a rather big and nice garden at the back from what they could see at the front.

"Don't go in yet, I'll light a white candle so no weird energies get in." Akaashi said as he pointed at his companion.

"That's mean!" Bokuto whined as Akaashi ignored him and went in. The former couldn’t help but examine the inside of the house from the threshold as soon as he was alone.

From what he could see, it looked like a typical house on the inside. I mean, what would you expect from someone like Akaashi? It was very clean and orderly too.

Akaashi then came into view again with a lit white candle and put it on the candle holder near the shoe racket. "Come in," He says smoothly, motioning him to come inside.

"So this is your house!" Bokuto says with a smile as he took off his shoes. A big smile on his face. He looked around to realize they were the only two around. "So where's your parents?"

"They're out working abroad for some time," Akaashi states as he shows Bokuto to the living room. "I made some iced tea, I'll go get some and we can talk more."

From the living room, Bokuto could hear the rain from outside. It was almost calming, but he didn't want to miss the chance to find out about his friend.

He stood up and walked over to some shelves, there were books he couldn't make out because it was written in english. He couldn't help but squint in annoyance.

"Bokuto-San." Akaashi called from behind him, almost making him jump. "If you're looking for some witchy things, you could have just asked." He chuckles softly, a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of some ice tea with oranges inside.

He couldn't help but perk up at his words. "Really?!" He asked excitedly, making Akaashi nod as a yes.

"Let's take it to my room," Akaashi says as he turned around, opting Bokuto to follow him, "I'll show you my altar and spell jars."

They both walked over to Akaashi's room, it was the epitome of both organized and messy somehow. There were papers and spell jars by his window sill, a neatly placed altar with a bookshelf beside it.

The bookshelf, though organized to have spell jars, books and journals separate, their placement were somehow messy. To top it all off, Akaashi had a nice pentacle tapestry by his bed, the same color as his eyes.

On a separate desk away from the altar, had notebooks and pencils on it. A few sigils carved onto it, along with some small plants at the side.

This proved to Bokuto how much of a Lawful Chaotic force Akaashi truly was.

"Nice room!" He compliments as he sat on Akaashi's bed. Akaashi put the tray with drinks on his study desk.

"At the top are some spell jars," He pointed at the top shelf, "Sorry if they look messy, I randomly placed them."

Bokuto shook his head, "It's amazing how you can do all of these, I'm still stuck in the broom closet so I barely get the chance to cleanse my house weekly!" He complains making Akaashi chuckle at him.

Whilst Akaashi pours some of the ice tea he brought into a glass, Bokuto looks around more.

"What's with the seashells?" Bokuto asks, making Akaashi flinch. His eyes not leaving the many seashells by Akaashi's altar.

"I'm a sea witch, Bokuto-San." He says with a somewhat strained smile as he handed the glass to him. "Well my mother is anyway, but it's just a habit for me to collect shells."

"Do you work with any deities?" Bokuto asks him, Akaashi then calms down a bit.

"My mother works with Lucifer and Poseidon, I myself prefer not to work with anyone but I've been doing some deity work for them since she isn't around." Akaashi explains, pointing at the two candles at the sides of his main altar.

"Lucifer?!" Bokuto gasps dramatically, "THAT'S SO COOL! PEOPLE SAID HE WAS CHILL, IS HE CHILL?"

Akaashi couldn't help but cringe at his words, "Well yes, but Bokuto-San." Their eyes locked as Akaashi said his name. "I can't have anyone know I'm a witch, I'm still a first year and I don't want anyone to judge me just yet."

"Same here!" Bokuto said with a pout, "My parents are Christian, so it's hard to get off in our apartment."

He didn't know why, but he had to say it. "Bokuto-San, how about coming over after practice and I'll teach you basic things?"

Bokuto's eyes immediately lit up, as bright as a star. "REALLY?!" A smile made its way and plastered itself onto his face, "OF COURSE!"

Akaashi sighed when his senpai accepted his offer. _At least he didn't reject it and make a fool out of me._

"I can now put my Book of Shadows to test!" Bokuto said as he pulled out the journal from his pocket. It wasn't very small, but it was barely a medium-sized one. "It's empty, see!" He flipped through the pages as he showed Akaashi.

* * *

They continued chatting for a while longer, and the rain came to a stop.

"Ah, I must go now!" Bokuto said as he stood up, putting his Book of Shadows in his pocket once again. "The rain stopped, and I don't want to go home late!"

The younger boy nodded and brought him out.

"I'll walk you to the station so you won't get lost." Akaashi offers, to which Bokuto had declined.

"No thanks! I know my way from here!" He said as he stepped out of the house, "See you at training Akaasheee!" He waved as he ventured off.

Akaashi smiled warmly. _A witch like me huh..._

His eyes then opened in realization, and he cursed himself. _I didn't collect rain water..._


End file.
